The Butler
by DarkPoltergeist
Summary: Carolyn decides she would like Daniel to be her Butler while everyone else is asleep…but sometimes things don't always go as planned….


**_Disclaimers and Author's Notes:_**

_Disclaimer: __  
__I do not own anything. All rights belong to R.A. Dick **(Josephine Leslie) **and 20thCentury Fox.___

**_Also _**_thanks to all GAMM writers, both from the series and fan-fiction authors for publishing such wonderful stories; there is no attempt on my part to imitate any of these published works._

_Author's Notes:_

12/02/13

_Hi Folks,_

_These are short stories wrapped around playful sexual situations between Carolyn and the Captain. In these stories they are an adult couple committed to each other and think of themselves as married. In any healthy adult relationship there is an element of play. Let them have their fun, they certainly deserve it. _

**At this point I feel compelled to issue a disclaimer: If you don't like the subject matter, then please don't read the story.**

_Reviews are most welcome. I am happy to receive any and all reviews and encourage them. If you want a more personal conversation feel free to pm me. Thanks for reading; I am truly grateful for your time._

**_Summary: Carolyn decides she would like Daniel to be her Butler while everyone else is asleep…but sometimes things don't always go as planned…._**

**The Butler**

Daniel poured over his sea charts as he sat alone in the alcove. It was late, and the house was quiet since most of the family was out and about. It was a perfect time to get to those details in his charts completed as he had been meaning to do that for quite some time. It seems that having a family in his house took more of his time than he ever would have believed possible, but he wouldn't trade it for anything. They, his acquired family mattered more than any charts ever could again.

He was surprised when he heard a noise and saw Carolyn enter the room, as he thought she had gone into town with the others. He offered her a winning smile non-the-less and waited for her to tell him why she had come to see him.

"I thought I'd find you here," she said, offering him a smile as she came to stand beside him.

'I would say that is not much of a guess, is it?" He said in a quiet voice reserved only for her and their private talks.

"No, not too difficult."

"What can I help you with, my dear?"

"Well, since everyone is gone I thought now would be a good time for a talk."

"When it is you, it is always a good time for a talk," he offered gallantly.

"Thanks." She gave him a funny look filled with amusement. "Don't you ever turn off your charm? It's not like you have to woo me, I mean, I'm already yours."

"For which I am eternally grateful. I thought you liked my charming manners."

"Yes, but you don't always have to try so hard."

"Madame, I don't try, I do."

"Does that mean that you do me?" Carolyn laughed.

Embarrassed, he pulled on his ear. "Well that's not exactly what I meant to say, but I suppose it is true." He laughed too.

Carolyn gave him a demure look of appreciation.

"I know that look, what is it that you are thinking, my love?" He stood up and closed the gap between them, pulling her close, placing soft kisses along her neck.

She shivered, but pushed him away, wanting to talk to him before talk between them was no longer possible. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"I want to talk to you."

"So you said. About what?" He gave her a playful look.

"Well, we haven't played for a while," she began.

"What are you talking about, woman? We play every day." He gave her a seductive smile.

"I don't mean just sex, I mean play." Her green eyes twinkled with mischief. "You know, the Sea Captain saving my life, the Ship's Wheel…" she gave him a meaningful look.

He rubbed his chin and regarded her in contentment. "They were rather good, weren't they?"

"Very satisfying," she said with a sigh. "I think it's time for some new play."

"Very well," he smiled brightly, clearly her idea had merit. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'd like you to dress up."

"Me?" he gestured to himself.

"It is your turn; the Ship's Wheel was your idea."

"I thought you enjoyed it," he said with a frown.

"I did, oh, Daniel I did. It was…amazing…" she trailed off remember the feeling of holding the wheel with Daniel taking her from behind, in consensual agreement of what they wanted. It was breathtaking and unlike any sexual experience she had ever had.

"But this time I want something a bit tamer." She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Tamer, eh?" He grinned. "I believe I can accommodate you."

"Isn't that my line?" Her smile was impish.

"Carolyn Muir, you are a vixen!"

"Thank you, my Captain."

"So, what is it that you would like to do then?"

"I want you to dress up."

"You already said that, but as what?"

She paused for dramatic effect before she spoke. "I want you to be my butler."

"Your what?" He asked, suddenly aghast.

"My butler," she said calmly.

"And what would I do as your butler?" he demanded.

"You know, butle," she said with a wave of her hand.

He frowned at her. "You want me to serve you?"

"Is there anyone else you would rather serve?" she asked, leaning into his chest, and drawing his face down for a kiss that lasted several minutes.

"Well, when you put it like that," he said, opening his mouth to hers again.

She looked into his eyes. "So you'll do it? You'll be my butler?"

"As long as it is serving you I will agree to it. Care to fill me in as to what you are expecting from this?"

"Why don't we just play it by ear, I'm sure you'll figure it out," she purred in his ear.

"I will be allowed to take liberties?"

"That's the idea; in fact I would encourage it."

"Hmm, I think perhaps we have a deal." He paused. "And what time of day did you have in mind?"

"Actually, I thought morning might be a novel idea."

"Morning? You?" He was astonished.

"Don't look so surprised, I can get up early when the reward is sufficient. You should know that better than anyone."

"Well there have been a few instances…" he grinned at her.

"So it will be morning. I will come down for breakfast, you will make sure everyone else stays asleep, and you will serve me." She finished with an air of confidence.

"You expect me to make breakfast too?" He was surprised.

"Yes. I happen to know that you can cook so don't pretend that you can't. For starters I want you to serve me coffee, then breakfast…"

"And then?" His eyes lit in anticipation.

"You'll figure it out. Creativity gets extra rewards," she said.

"I can be very creative," he chuckled. "I will take this as a challenge to please you, my love."

"That's the spirit!" she said with a cheeky grin.

"You think that's funny don't you?" He growled.

"Yeah, didn't you?" Her green eyes twinkled.

"I will show you funny," he said and pulled her to him, beginning a gentle assault on her mouth. After a few moments they were both gasping as they pulled apart, and Carolyn could easily tell how much he wanted her, his intentions were all too clear.

"Upstairs?" he breathed in her ear.

"Yes, now," she said, taking his hand in hers, they raced up the stairs.

The next day, mid morning she sat at her desk chair surveying Daniel as he stood in a suit appropriate for a butler. She looked at him and frowned.

"I don't like this one," she said.

'Madame, this is the third suit I have had to model for you."

She paged through the book in front of her and then found the page she was looking for. She looked at it then at the Captain, then back to the page. Then she tapped the page. "This one, I think."

"Another one?" He grumbled.

"You want to make me happy, don't you?" She smiled prettily at him and ignored the mumblings under his breath as he walked over to her book and the page she had opened. He looked at the suit, frowned, and looked at her. "You cannot be serious."

"Try it, please. For me?" She gave him her best pleading face.

"Very well," he said and was once again dressed as a butler. He knew as soon as the outfit was on that he looked ridiculous and that fact was confirmed when he looked over at Carolyn who was dissolving into helpless peals of laughter.

"You tricked me," he growled and with a wave of his hand was back in his standard seaman's clothes.

"Oh, Daniel! That was priceless." He gave her a stern look which only caused her to laugh harder. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist."

He snorted in derision. "So, tomorrow morning then?"

"Yes, tomorrow morning." She was finally recovering from her laughter and was down to an occasional chuckle, still wiping the tears from her eyes. "But what will you wear?" She asked and felt that grin coming back.

"Leave it to me. I assure you I will be the most elegant of butlers, wishing only to serve his mistress in each and every way that she sees fit." He bowed to her, and then straightening up, disappeared.

She could hardly wait for the next morning and wondered if it could possibly live up to her expectations. Knowing who her lover was, she was sure that it would.

The next morning Carolyn woke up earlier than normal, anticipating her breakfast with great delight. Truth be told she could hardly sleep she was so keyed up, her imagination working overtime the night before. She knew she shouldn't let her libido have such free rein, but she couldn't help herself, at least not if her imaginings involved Daniel. She had been married, and before marriage she had had lovers, and no one could hold a candle to the things he could do to her, the way he could make her feel. She had never loved any man the way she loved him, and never would.

She sat up, straightened her lavender negligee, went over to the mirror, brushed her hair, made sure her appearance was enticing, and put on her matching sheer robe. She knew both items of clothing could loosely be considered that as they did cover all of the important parts but the sheer fabric didn't leave much to the imagination, which is exactly what she wanted. Satisfied that she was ready to be served by her butler, she paused and listened to make sure no one else was up and about. She heard no sounds of anyone else in the household stirring and was very pleased with that. It was a very handy ability that Daniel had, to make sure everyone had a sound sleep so that they could enjoy themselves without mishap. She wondered if once that ability engaged it was automatic, or if he had to concentrate to keep it in play? Well, it couldn't be too hard to do as he had managed this skill without error.

She stopped at the top of the stairs and at the bottom saw her spirit, Daniel Gregg, standing straight and at attention, dressed in an elegant suit and tails befitting that of an elite butler. She drew in a breath; startled that he could look so handsome dressed like that. She hadn't imagined that he would be dressed in a sloppy manner, but he was so much more handsome dressed like this than she had ever thought he could be. She made her way down the stairs, slowly, taking her time, sauntering in her most seductive manner. Though he continued to stand at attention, she knew he watched her every movement until she stopped on the landing before him.

"Good morning, Daniel." She said playfully.

"Madame," he inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"I'd like to have some breakfast, Daniel. Is it ready?"

"The coffee and toast is prepared as you wish, and I will begin breakfast as soon as you are ready."

"Lovely. May I take your arm?"

"Of course, Madame." He gallantly offered his arm to her and walked her into the kitchen. He pulled out the chair, and got her seated next to the table. The coffee mug was placed before her.

"Very good, thank you." She stared into his blue eyes wondering how they should start this.

"You are most welcome, Madame. Is the coffee just the way you like it?"

"Yes, it's fine." She sighed. "I'm hot, please remove my robe."

"As you wish," he said, and pulled her chair out so that she could stand up. Wordlessly he slid his hands along her arms with the gentlest of touches as he made his way up to her neck and began to remove the light robe, his hands running down her arms again.

"Anything else, Madame?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he saw she was wearing her short negligee that only came down mid-thigh. He had some immediate plans for clothing such as that.

"I would like to sit down again."

"Of course," he said and seated her.

"I think my neck is scratched. Will you look at it?"

"Of course, Madame."

"There is a small scratch, right here," he said and touched the spot with his fingertips. "Shall I do my best to make it better?"

"Yes, please."

Daniel softly kissed the spot on her neck that she indicated, his lips brushing the softness of her skin. "Does that feel better?"

"Yes. Continue please."

So he did. He alternated between gently rubbing her shoulders and softly kissing and nuzzling her neck. Without thought she moaned softly.

"Does that please, Madame?"

"Yes, Daniel, it does indeed," she whispered. "I need you for something else."

He stood up and removed himself from where he had been working on her neck. "What may I assist you with?"

"I seem to have some leftover honey on my mouth; will you please clean it up for me?"

Trying to stay in character, he suppressed the laughter bubbling up inside of him, enjoying the part she was playing as well. "And how do you suggest that I clean it up?"

"I'll leave that up to you," she offered him a demure smile as she turned his face up to his.

It was too easy; he simply leaned forward and kissed her, tasting the honey on her lips. Then he allowed his tongue to wander as he sought to carefully clean the honey on the edges of her mouth that she had so carelessly allowed to gather there. He made sure he was very thorough, that she was content with his service. At last when they both needed air, he pulled away, still looking into her face.

"Will that suffice, Madame?"

"Yes, you've done an admirable job, cleaning my mouth. But it appears I am a bit sloppy today and I have somehow gotten some honey on my breasts," she said, biting her lips to keep from laughing as she saw the laughter in his eyes as well.

"If Madame will allow me, I would be delighted to assist with the appalling situation," he said in a seductive whisper, and pulling up a nearby chair, loosened the straps on her negligee, sliding them down her arms so that the material slid away from her breasts, and exposed their unmatched perfection to Daniel. He drew in a breath, he couldn't help himself, in his world she was perfection. He leaned forward his lips touching her tender skin as he began to place kisses where she had asked for them to be. After a few moments he fastened onto one of her nipples, lips, tongue and teeth gently brushing over them, and was more than pleased when she moaned under his ministrations. Then he moved to her other breast, giving it the same treatment with his mouth while his hands gently massaged the other one. He was pleased as he felt Carolyn squirm beneath his hands.

"Daniel?"

"Yes, Madame?" His blue eyes were filled with desire for her as he met her gaze.

"Honey…" she said and unable to utter any other words, pointed to her legs.

"Madame, again I am yours to command," he intoned in the bedroom voice he used only with her, and moved the chair away so that he could drop to his knees. He found places on her legs where honey had mysteriously been smeared, and not being one to shirk his duty, began to diligently clean up where she had spilled.

Carolyn squirmed in her chair as her butler used his talented mouth and tongue to lick the honey off her oh so sensitive thighs, and she moaned as he finished with the honey and continued to work up to the center of her very being. While still kissing her thighs, he gently inserted his fingers into her core, using them to stroke her. He was very good at this, and Carolyn was squirming uncontrollably by the time he brought his mouth to her.

"Is this to your satisfaction, Madame?" She heard the laugher in his voice but didn't care.

"Continue, Daniel, please continue," she gasped as he went back to his job, and with due diligence, he did. He explored, and caressed her most sensitive areas, his tongue doing the most pleasurable things to her that she could imagine.

"Oh, God, Daniel," she moaned as he felt her stiffen and she came while his mouth still played with her, drinking her in, enjoying the unique taste of her. "Daniel," she breathed again.

Pleased with himself he pulled the chair next to her and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss. It was several moments before they came up for air.

"Madame is pleased?"

"Yes, very much so," she said, just starting to recover herself.

"Perhaps Madame would like breakfast now?" He asked and started to get up.

"No, Daniel, I have something else in mind." She stood up and indicated her chair. "Sit down please."

"Madame?" He arched his eyebrow. "Do you wish me to do something scandalous?"

"Yes, Daniel, I do. Sit down."

"As you wish." With dignity befitting an elite butler, he sat down and then looked at her speculatively. She placed herself on his lap, straddling him so she faced him, but as far away from him as possible. He watched her curiously, still smiling until she placed one of her hands on the fabric of his pants and softly rubbed her hand across it. He drew in a breath, and groaned, he was already hard from watching her come orally.

"Madame, be sure of what you are doing," he growled into her ear.

"What makes you think I'm not sure," she purred demurely.

"We are still in the kitchen…are you positive?"

"Yes, I am," she reached for the zipper of his pants and began to pull it down. She knew what he had underneath the fabric and that it belonged now to her, and only her, and that made her very happy. She had plans to use him as she wished while he sat in the chair and she lowered herself onto him, riding him to her heart's content. She teased him by pulling on the zipper and then stopping, raising her eyebrow playfully.

"Must Madame tease a man so?" He appeared almost pained as he asked her.

"Yes," she said, enjoying the feel of him beneath her hand as she softly moved across the fabric.

"If Madame does not want an unfortunate accident perhaps she should find a better use for what she is touching?" His growl was deep and Carolyn knew that meant he was very aroused.

"Well, Daniel, if you insist," she said, as her hand began to slide his zipper down.

They both froze when they heard a noise from the stairs.

"I thought they were asleep," she whispered, and quickly pulled up the straps of her negligee so that she was tucked in.

"They were, they all were." He frowned. "Perhaps when I am distracted beyond reason, my control slips somewhat."

"Really? Now?"

"Trust me, my love, I am much more disappointed than you," he said, placing her hand on the bulge in his pants.

"Oh, Daniel, we're not finished. We haven't done everything I've wanted to do," she pouted.

"Nor everything I wanted to do," he agreed.

It was at that moment that Candy walked in. The first thing she saw was that her Mom was straddling the Captain as she sat on his lap, facing him.

"Mom? What are you doing? Why are you sitting that way? On the Captain?"

"Your mother fell rather awkwardly, and I caught her," he said.

Candy gave them a strange look, but after a few moments she shrugged. They were always doing something strange anyway. She sat down at the breakfast table and watched them.

Carolyn stood up and he abruptly pulled her back onto his lap, so that she was now sitting sideways on it. She gave him a questioning look.

"I need a few moments," he whispered in her ear.

She laughed softy and wiggled into a more comfortable position.

"But if you continue to do that I may never get up again," he said.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"Why is she still on your lap?" Candy asked.

"Because I am going to feed her breakfast," he said.

"You are?" Candy and Carolyn asked at the same time.

"Yes, I am."

"I didn't know you could cook," Candy said.

"I can, and I do a fine job."

"Really? Then will you make breakfast for me too?" Candy asked.

"And me!" Jonathan said entering the kitchen. "Why is mom sitting on your lap?"

"Because I am going to feed her."

"Why? She has two hands. And don't you need food first?"

"I was just going to go and make breakfast," he said with a sigh. "It will be pancakes and sausage. Will that suffice for the lot of you?"

There were nods all around.

"All right then," he gave Carolyn a quick kiss and moved her off his lap so that he could stand up. "I will make breakfast for the lot of you." He stood up and went over to the stove where a bowl of pancake batter sat along with breakfast sausage, and without another word began to make breakfast.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Jonathan asked, his brow wrinkling confusion.

"Yeah, Captain, what gives?"

"It was your mother's idea."

The two heads turned to look at their mother.

"I'm writing an article about butlers and the kind of work they do in households."

"But he's not really a Butler, he's the Captain," Jonathan pointed out wisely.

"I asked him to play the part."

"Did he do all right?" Candy asked.

"He did wonderfully," Carolyn and Daniel exchanged a warm look of understanding.

"Do I smell breakfast?" Martha asked, making an appearance in the kitchen.

"Yeah, the Captain's making breakfast for us. Pancakes and sausage," Jonathan said.

"Oh, he is, is he?" Carolyn blushed under Martha's scrutiny and suddenly realized she wasn't wearing very much, and reached for her barely noticeable robe, putting it on.

"Captain? Are you dressed as a butler?" Martha asked.

"Yes, Martha, I am," he turned to her for a moment and bowed to her, a definite twinkle in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Mom's writing an article about butlers, and he agreed to play one," Candy explained.

"Oh, I just bet he did," Martha smirked at the two of them, both of which did their best to ignore her. "And just what services did you perform for Mrs. Muir?"

"I made coffee," he said and indicated a mug in front of Carolyn.

"And he's going to feed her breakfast later," Jonathan said laughing.

"Oh, he is, is he?" Martha raised an eyebrow at the Captain.

"That is entirely up to Carolyn, but our plans may have changed."

"Oh, I don't know, I think I'd like to watch you feed breakfast to my independent employer."

"Me too," Candy said, her brow wrinkled as she looked at her mother. "I thought you told me that we shouldn't let men do everything for us. The Captain feeding you is a bit extreme, isn't it?"

Martha laughed but turned it into a cough. When she recovered, she gave Carolyn an appraising look, seeing what she was wearing and knowing exactly why she was wearing it. "Aren't you cold, Carolyn?"

"What? Oh…" She met Martha's laughing gaze and blushed knowing that the older woman knew exactly why she was wearing it.

"Maybe I should go up and change," she said and got up from her chair. She went over to Daniel and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind.

"Careful there, don't want me to burn the sausage, do you?"

She went around him to look into his eyes, turning him so that his back was to the kitchen table and so that she could speak quietly to him without the others hearing their conversation.

"No, please don't burn the sausage," she laughed at the humorous leer on his face. "Not quite what we planned is it?"

"No, but the way things have been going we were bound to get interrupted at some point," he said with surprising good humor.

"Rain check?" she asked.

"Count on it," he nodded.

"You're really going to serve us breakfast?" She couldn't help but grin at him.

"Apparently." He paused. "You do realize you will have to reciprocate at some point?"

"I thought as much. I have to go change; we don't want to put too many ideas in their young minds yet."

"Not to mention the far too agile older mind," he grimaced.

"Well at least she didn't catch us this time. Are you really going to feed me in front of everyone?"

"I will leave that up to you and our audience. Though I'm sure if we are sickly sweet and share lots of kisses we can drive them from the table," he whispered in her ear.

She smothered a giggle. "Yes, but too late to finish our adventure for the day."

"It is never too late my love, always remember that."

"I'm going to go change," she finally said loud enough for everyone to hear and leaned forward to give him a quick kiss on the lips. Then she disappeared from the kitchen and headed up the stairs to change more appropriate attire for her day.

"All right, mates, are you ready for breakfast?"

The children cheered their approval as he delivered plates of food to them.

"Will this suffice, Martha?" He asked as he placed a plate before her.

He waited as she looked from the plate of food and studied him. "You're a damn handsome man, but you know that, don't you?"

"It has occurred to me, most certainly," he said standing tall and he returned her gaze.

"You do know if I was about twenty years younger I would be doing the same thing as Carolyn is doing with you?"

"Martha!' He didn't know whether to laugh or be embarrassed, but joined Martha as she dissolved into peals of laughter.

"Too bad I didn't catch you this time. I still few things to check off of my wish list."

"A good breakfast isn't enough?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I'm getting the impression that with you, nothing is ever enough. Did you finish with the breakfast sausage?" she asked, and he understood her innuendo and frowned.

"I am going to ignore you question as it is not appropriate for me to answer you, nor for you to ask such a thing."

"After what I've seen you can't answer a simple question?"

"Again, it is inappropriate."

"But the Captain cooks great, the sausage is good," Jonathan piped up.

"Yeah, and the pancakes too," Candy agreed.

"I'm sure that sausage is one of your mother's favorites," Martha said.

"Well, she does like it better than bacon," Jonathan agreed.

Though the Captain seldom worked up a blush, he felt himself turning red, and had a great deal of trouble shaking Martha's innuendo. He put his fingers to his face pinching his nose.

"You all have breakfast, and it is time for me to go. I will see you later," he said and vanished before that far too perceptive housekeeper could say another word.

It had been a long, busy day. Carolyn finally found time for herself after she got the kids settled in for the night and retreated to her bedroom. She was delighted to find a fire going in the fireplace, and knew that the Captain was looking after her again. Happy, she picked up a book she was reading and sat in her favorite chair knowing that he would appear to her soon.

She was surprised to hear the door open and turned to see Daniel enter. She blinked when she saw that he was once again in his butler attire, carrying in two wine glasses and a bottle of wine which he placed n the table next to her. She arched her eyebrow in question as she looked at him.

"I thought that perhaps Madame would like something to warm her before she went to bed?" he questioned in his pleasant baritone voice.

"You thought correctly. Please, sit." She indicated the chair next to her, surprised that he had resumed their play; she had thought it was over.

"How may I be of service? I believe we were interrupted this afternoon?"

"We were, weren't we?" She sipped the lovely white wine and let it warm her from the inside.

"Did you have anything in mind, Daniel?"

"I am yours to command, yours to serve," he said and she saw the warmth in his gaze and sighed.

"Stand up," she said.

He did so and she removed his jacket, setting it over a nearby chair, and then stopped in front of him, surveying him. "Take off your tie," she said and he did so. Then she walked up to him and began to unbutton his shirt, finally pulling it out of his trousers. While he stood still, she began to run her hands over his well muscled torso and back, enjoying the feel of him under her hands. She began to trail kisses over his chest, allowing her hands to dive into his trousers as she fastened on his nipple and let her tongue play with him.

"Madame," he whispered and she knew how difficult it was for him to stand still as she felt him hardening under her hands.

"Daniel, perhaps you could help me with my clothing as well?" she purred into his ear, and he began to disrobe her slowly, trailing kisses everywhere his hands touched her. Finally when she stood only in her panties, he pulled her to him, crushing her with his kisses as he fingers began to stimulate her. Not to be outdone, she kept him in hand and began to stroke him just the way he liked. When they broke apart, she stared into his eyes.

"Your trousers," she said and he willingly let her remove them so that he was standing naked before her. She took a few moments to run her hands over his body, saving the most intimate part for last.

"Sit down, Daniel," she ordered and he sat. She approached him, the way she swayed her hips displaying every curve of her body to his hungry body. She removed her panties and climbed onto his lap, lowering herself onto him as he guided himself into her.

"Oh, God," she groaned, enjoying the feel of him in her far too much. She stared into his intense blue eyes. "I love you," she said.

"What? You want to have an illicit affair with your butler?" He said and began to match her rhythm as she rode him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said, moaning with each and every thrust.

They didn't speak after that, intent only on completing the act of love that so mattered to them, the one that continued to bind them together on the physical plane. With the humor of their play, and the intensity of their love, they finished what they started, fulfilling the passion that they shared for one another.

"If this is how you treat your butler then I would not mind keeping this job," he said, pulling her into his arms, and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead after they had finished.

"Are you kidding me? You're hired," she laughed as they held each other close.

"I was hoping I would get the job. And since I am off the clock I have some more ideas I would like to run by my most beautiful employer," he said and literally swept her off her feet and into his arms. He carried her over to the bed and set her down gently.

Laughter bubbling out of her, she pulled him down into the bed beside her. "Did I tell you about the opportunities for advancement?"

"No you did not. My status can be upgraded?" he smiled at her and she felt herself melt from the warmth in it.

"Yes, it all depends how far you want to progress."

"Oh, I have high aspirations, my lady. Perhaps someday, husband?"

She smiled into his kiss as his mouth covered hers. "That would be lovely," she murmured against him. And then she stopped thinking as she allowed herself to just feel and to be encompassed in the overwhelming love offered by the man with whom she shared her life, and her love.

_Author's Notes: _

_So there you are, my latest contribution to this small series. I am working on a very long crossover story (I hope a few of you will read it when it is finally ready to be posted) and needed to do something shorter and fun – so I came up with this. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome and as always,thanks for reading._


End file.
